LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information 'HERE. *CHURCH WOOD (TRENT PARK) PETITION: Details HERE *LONDON OWL SURVEY: Details HERE *THREAT TO BOTWELL COMMON: Details HERE ---- 'Monday 6th February 2012 'Sunday 5th February 2012' *Battersea Park Lake: 34 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 1 Peregrine on gasometer, 1 Jay, 5 Common Gulls, no Tufted Duck - they don't like ice, 1 Pochard (Michael Mac). *Beddington: 3 Goosander, 4 Curlew, 2 Woodcock, 1 Mandarin, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Ruff, 2 Green Sand, 50 Golden Plover '''W, 40 Lapwing, 1 Water Rail, 1 Med Gull, 2 Little Egret, 1 Redpoll sp pics (PA, BFBG) *Blackheath: 14 Lapwing over N/NW, late morning (Joe Beale), 20 Redwing in my garden plus 7 Meadow Pipit over (James Lowen) *Alexandra Park: 1 male Teal (on bank next to Tunnel Res., later in New River), 1 Water Rail (James Palmer). Also '''Little Egret west, 11 Lapwings west (2 landed in channel at back of Wood Green Res but chased off by Common Gulls), high flying Snipe NE over WG Res, 170+ Feldfare mostly N or NE (largest flock c 50), 60+ Redwing, drake Shoveler, 45 Tufted Duck, 12 Pochard, 2-3 Little Grebes, 3 R N Parakeets (1 Boating Lake) (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards, Dominic Mitchell). *Barking Reach, from Thamesmead: 10 adult Little Gulls upriver 12.30 + Lots of Ducks around Barking Creek- 400+Tufted Duck, 10+Pochard, 30+Gadwall, 20+Shoveler, 20+Teal, 100+Lapwing flying around. (Conrad Ellam) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Lapwing on ice, 16 Snipe, Shelduck, 3 Wigeon (Andrew Verrall). also Green Sandpiper on rafts at 16.00, Peregrine over East Marsh, 2 Bullfinch. (Rob Ayers) *Bromley-by-Bow: Merlin perched on birch on Abbey Creek island early am, seen off by noisy Ring-necked Parakeet (also a rarity here), Jack Snipe directly below Channelsea Business Centre, c130 Lapwing (1 present on creek, the rest south or west, 7 Skylark over, 7+ Snipe, 14 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, 5 Shelduck on river, c500 Teal, 34 Gadwall, 2 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 30+ Linnet, 2 Meadow Pipit, f Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Crayford Marshes:Adult Caspian Gull, 2 Yellow -legged Gull, Pair Stonechat, Ruff,14 pintail,10 Ringed Plover,2 Grey Plover,1 Golden Plover,1 Bar-Tailed Godwit.(Allan Stewart) *Crossness: 1st-winter Caspian Gull off the golf centre early a'noon, 5 Goldeneye on the river early morning before flying off downriver, 11 Golden Plover north mid-morning and 2 more by the outfall this evening, 8 Grey Plover, 1 Bar-tailed Godwit, 30+ Meadow Pipits east, 5+ Skylark, Water Pipit (John Archer and Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 20 Redpoll including a couple which could've been Mealies, feeding in birches at 4pm. ( pale flanks and slight streaking and clearish wing bars and paler looking back but rumps not seen ). . Access through green bars by row of houses by S bend in Dagenham Road. Birches are behind houses in small enclosure on hill. 2 Golden Plover over calling, 76 Lapwing on ice, 48 Teal on ice, several Meadow Pipit over, 2 Jackdaw, 1 Little Egret, 1 male Bullfinch. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East Barnet: Flock of about 50 Redwings and Fieldfares feeding on holly berries in my garden this am, also briefly, Waxwing '''taking wild rose hips also in garden. (S. Javes) *East India Dock Basin area: 7 Shelduck, female Pintail, c.70 Lapwing east, 2+ Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 10+ Chaffinch, 9+ Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Gallions Reach: 4 Jack Snipe (feeding on foreshore with C.Snipe), 10 Common Snipe, 62 Grey Plover ( 48 upriver the rest at roost), 49 Golden Plover, 420 Lapwing ( most moving inland) 4 Dunlin (roost), 40 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 26 Wigeon, 2 Pintail, 6 Gadwall, 300 Teal, Kingfisher, 60 Redwing, 6 Meadow Pipit 50 Linnet. (Gary A James & Nick Tanner) *Grays riverside, RM17: 2 adult Little Gulls''' upriver 12.57. Also the regular Kittiwakes '''on and off through the morning (adults and 1 1st winter), 2 Great Crested Grebes, Grey Plover, Lapwing, Redshank, Dunlin, Shelduck, Wigeon and Teal (James A) *Horsenden Hill: 2 Egyptian Geese S and the back N over Paradise Fields, 19 Lapwing SW at 14.30, 1 Snipe, 1 Pheasant, 1 Water Rail, 85+ Fieldfare, 35+ Redwing, 3 Meadow Pipit (Andy Culshaw, David Howdon). *Ingrebourne Valley: Kingfisher, 6 Bullfinch, '''2 White Fronted Geese, 6 Ring Necked Parakeet, Common Buzzard and 64 Lapwing.(Dave Morrison) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: Green and Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell) *King George's Reservoir: 2 Lapwing, 4 Goosander, 2 Gadwall, Green Woodpecker, female Reed Bunting. (Millicent Harper) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 3 Shelduck, 15 Pintail, 1 Golden Plover, 12 Water Rail, 1 Ruff, 5 Dunlin, 13 Common Snipe, 1 Woodcock, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 21 Common Gull, 9 Meadow Pipit, 4 Skylark, 2 Stonechat, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 10 Fieldfare, 120 Redwing, 1 Mealy Redpoll, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 23 Siskin (LWC website) *Margravine Cemetery: c6 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) flock of 18 Redwing ca 9am, 1 Mistle Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu). *Muswell Hill: 12 Lapwings west. (P.Angus) *Regent's Park: Curlew north 10.40am, 75 Redwings (Tony Duckett). *Roding Valley, Loughton: 3 Mandarin, 7 Wigeon, 5 Teal, 3 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Water Rail, Snipe, 2 Bullfinch, 70+ Fieldfare, 20 Skylark west, GS Woodpecker, Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper, 3 Ring-necked Parakeet (David Bradnum) *Staines Reservoir: 1 Great Northern Diver (S.Basin), 2 male, 1 female Smew (S.Basin), 4 Dunlin (along causeway bank), 1 juv. Shag (N.Basin), Goldeneye, Meadow Pipit. (A.Luscombe). Late afternoon, also the two recent Scaup (drake and immature female) still N basin; four Smew (one drake) S basin; and two flocks of Golden Plover through, 15 at 1552hrs and 28 at 1649hrs (Rob Innes). *Hampstead Heath: 2 Snipe flushed from tiny fenced pond near bird feeders 0945. 50 Lapwing (single flock) N over Parliament Hill 1000, Little Grebe on Ham No 1 ( Pete Mantle) 2 Snipe flew up from same spot again at 16.00, also 4 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Geese, 6 Lesser Redpoll, 20+ Jackdaw (Rob Ayers) *Thamesmere Lake: 2 Grey Plover. (Conrad Ellam) *Tottenham Hale: at least 21 Little Grebes on River Lea at confluence at bottom of Bream Close where sludge main crosses river.(Quentin Given) *Totteridge Valley: 36 Lapwings over West (25+10+1), 2 Little Owls at Folly Farm, 2 m Kestrels, Cormorant, 11 Mandarin, Treecreeper. (Ian Ellis) *Uxbridge (Baxter Close): c50-60 flock of Fieldfare and Redwing around my road/garden. (Nigel Sluman) *Walthamstow Marsh: 2 Snipe flushed, approx. 30 Golden Plover SE at 15:00hrs. (LP) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (N). Pr Goosanders, 3 M (displaying) and 6+ F Goldeneye, 1 Snipe, 4 Lapwings, 1 Green Sandpiper, Green Woodpecker bouncing around in snow, 6 Mipits. (Quentin Given) also Chiffhaff in flood relief channel, 1 Lapwing over, 2 Shellduck. (Rob Ayers) 1 Dunlin (Alastair Rae). Also c150 Lapwing S, 2 Golden Plover N, 3 Shoveler, f Goosander S, pair Peregrine (all from house 14.30-15.30). Banbury res: pair Red-breasted Merganser asleep on S bank (perhaps the regular f has now found a mate? - L Bodini). *Waterworks NR: Woodcock, flushed from near public footpath and flew just over headheight into cover within the reserve. 34 lapwing over north (Jamie Partridge) *Woodside Park: 3 Siskin on nyjer feeder, 31 Fieldfares, c10 Redwings in gardens + f Sparrowhawk over. (Ian Ellis) 'Saturday 4th February 2012' *Alexandra Park: c60 Fieldfares, 70+ Redwings, Aythya hybrid male (Tuftie x Pochard) Wood Green Res, Water Rail Flood (Bob watts, Gareth Richards). *Beddington: 1 2nd win Iceland Gull, 9 Pintail SW, 1 Curlew, 2 Grey Plover '''S, 1 Ruff, 2 Dunlin, 10 Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 170+ Redwing, 60+ Fieldfare, 15 Skylark pics here (PA) *Brent Reservoir: 95% ice, 14 Snipe, Shelduck, Kingfisher, 38 Redwing, 20 Fieldfare (Andrew Haynes, Andrew Verrall). *Broadwater Lake, Harefield. 1000 Tufted Duck, 35 Goldeneye, 80 Shoveler, 2 Goosander and 2 Smew around the ice late morning ( John Edwards). *East India Dock Basin area: 1 Common Snipe, 17 Redshank, 1 Common Sandpiper, 250 Teal, 3 Reed Buntings. Basin is totally frozen. (Gary A James). 397 Teal, 2 Common Sandpiper (Nick Tanner). *Fairlop Waters:Woodcock 1,Wigeon 4,Shoveler 4 (Steve Bacon) *Fulham Reach (Thames at 8.30am): 160 Tufted Duck, 6 Gadwall, 9 Teal, 108 Mallard, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 4 Coot, 1 Moorhen, 2 Pied Wagtail, 6 Common Gull, ca 320 Black-headed Gull, 4 Herring Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Greylag (Nathalie Mahieu). *Gallions Reach: 2 Grey plover (Ben Green). *Greenwich Park: influx of Redwing, with various different flocks flying around (c120-150). (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Highgate Pond no. 1 - 1m wigeon (Adrian Platt) *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: Tawny Owl, Nuthatch, 4+ Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c200 Greylag Geese, c70 Canada Geese, c25 Shoveler, c10 Pochard, Pied Wagtail, 4 Coal Tit. 200+ Fieldfare over plus c10 Redwing (Charlie Farrell). *King George's Reservoir: 3 Lapwing, 34 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 1 Little Egret (Millicent Harper). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 singing Miistle Thrush, 1 Fileddfare + ca 30 Redwing passing through then off East (Nathalie Mahieu). *Regent's Park: 68 Red-crested Pochards, 46 Mandarins, 70 Fieldfares, 380 Redwing, 4 Siskins, 36 Goldfinches (Tony Duckett). Also Kestrel hunting at dusk (Aaron C-Partridge). *Rotherhithe: 134 Tufted Duck (84 on Greenland Dock), 2 Pochard Greenland Dock, 2 Egyptian Geese Canada Water (Richard Bonser). *Sainsbury's Car Park - Nine Elms: 1 Kestrel (Michael Mac). *South Norwood Country Park - 3 Teal, 25 Shoveler, 60 Fieldfare, Siskin (Steven Robinson). *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 Water Rail, 1 Little Egret, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Gadwall, 6+Teal, 6 Goosander, 1 Dunlin all in relief channel. 520+ Redwing and 108 Fieldfare passed over east within 2 hours. 1 Stock Dove, 10 Meadow Pipit, 8 Skylark, 1 GS Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, 1(m) Sparrowhawk, 2 Treecreeper, 4 Siskin, 1(m) Bullfinch 1-2 more heard calling. 2 (m&f) Reed Bunting. (Neville Smith) *Totteridge, Dollis Greenwalk (Tube station to Underhill): c100 Fieldfares, 12 Redwings, Chaffinch singing (first one heard this year), Goldfinches, Ring-necked Parakeets, Common Gulls among Black-headed Gulls and Lesser Black-backed Gulls; Buzzard arrived and about 100 crows and pigeons took to the air from trees - the clamour and sight was amazing (Geoff Crabtree). *Trent Park: 3(2m,1f) Teal, Lower Lake, 14:10 hrs; 2 Woodcock; 8 Nuthatch; 1 singing Treecreeper (Robert Callf). *Tyttenhanger GPs: Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 3 Snipe, 2 Shelduck, 2 Little Owl, 2 Golden Plover. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow, Lockwood Reservoir: 2 drake '''Red-breasted Merganser disturbed by vehicle from drainage dyke north of reservoir early am, flew towards Banbury, 6-8 Goosander (5 f, 1 m and possibly another pair), 8 Goldeneye (Stuart Fisher) *Wandsworth Road - Stockwell: 35 Redwing over from east to west 1st of winter (Michael Mac). 'Friday 3rd February 2012' *Alexandra Park: Little Grebe, c10 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard Boating Lake (90% frozen), 30 Tufted Duck, 7 Pochard, 2 drake Shoveler Wood Gree/Tunnel Res (Bob Watts). *Bankside, SE1: Peregrine on tower of Tate Modern, north-facing. (D. Greenwood) *Crossness: Bar-tailed Godwit, 7 Grey Plovers off Golf Centre this morning (John Archer). *Bromley-by-Bow: Green Sandpiper, 6 Redshank, 400+ Teal, 2 Snipe, 15 Gadwall (Stuart Fisher) *East India Dock Basin/Bow Creek: 2 Shelduck, female Pintail, 159 Teal, 3 Tufted Ducks, 4 Redshank, 10 Linnet, Reed Bunting (John Archer). *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Fieldfare, 1, maybe 2 Water Rails showing well intermittently, Little Grebes, Linnets just outside park, also one Fox. The warden reports he flushed a Jack Snipe (Joe Beale) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2(m&f) Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 13:28 - 13:50 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 4(2m,2f) Teal; 8(5m,3f) Shoveler; 5(2m,3f) Pochard; 8(3m,5f) Tufted Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 1 Green Woodpecker; 4 Coal Tit, including one singing; 1 singing male Greenfinch (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath (NW corner of men's pond/Highgate no 2.): Siskin, Lesser Redpoll, 1 f Bullfinch, Nuthatch, Fieldfare, pair Kestrel (Adrian Platt). *Horsenden Hill: 1 Treecreeper, 1 Tawny Owl, 2 Little Owl, 130+ Fieldfare, 80+ Redwing (Andy Culshaw). *Isleworth Thames, Syon House: Peregrine hunting Teal dropped like stone into the river seen from Kew Gardens (Les Mccallum). *Ladywell Field SE6: Kingfisher, Kestrel m, 4 Redwing.2 Goldcrest, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker (Terry Wilson). *Leyton Flats: 20 Shoveler, 100 Redwing, 24 Fieldfare, 1 Bullfinch. (Gary A James). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: Nuthatch heard, 50+ Redwings, 10+ Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 3 Little Grebes, 16 Shovelers, Ring-necked Parakeet, Grey Wagtail, Common Gull, Kestrel, Green Woodpecker (Sue Giddens *London Wetland Centre: Great views of one of the Bitterns, and at least 5 Water Rails out on the ice, Siskins, Goldfinches, Redpolls, Peregrine (Nathalie M - I think it was Tom but couldnt get clear photo), Pintail pair, lots of Shoveler displaying, 3 Common Snipe flying around, at least 3 Cettis seen but more heard, Redwings seen from car-park (W.Marks). *Osterley Park: 16.00-16.55 prolonged views of a hunting Barn Owl. An amazing performance with views down to 15 feet on more than one occasion. Also 6 Lapwing. (K.Fisher) *River Lee Country Park: Bowyers Water - 1M Smew, pair of Goldeneye. Hall Marsh - Woodcock, 2 Snipe. Holyfield area - pair of Bullfinch, Pintail (weir), 2M Goosander in front of the Grebe Hide. One with a red fishing float and line trapped in its bill. (Mike Oakland) *Stockers Lake: 2M Smew, 2 Little Egrets on river, 1 Cettis Warbler along river at the point furthest NW on the lake, Inns lake on other side of river.Little Owl on farm field despite w..k.rs cutting down and burning its nest site.(Richard Francis) *Thamesmere Lake: 7 Wigeon (Conrad Ellam) *Thames foreshore, Thamesmere to Woolwich: 30+Lapwing, 10+Redshank (Conrad Ellam) *Thorney C P: 6 Siskins, Greenfinch, 10+ Redwings, 3 Little Egrets on lake, 2 Grey Herons, Wigeon, 4 Gadwall.(Sue Giddens) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (north side): female Red-breasted Merganser, 6 Goosander (2m, 4f), 6 Goldeneye (2m, 4f), 2 Lapwings, 2 Chiffchaffs, c50 Teal (Mark Pearson Northern Rustic) *Wanstead Flats: 100+ Redwing (north), 30 + Fieldfare (north), Reed Bunting (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (north of Heronry pics: http://wansteadbirding.blogspot.com/2012/02/wansteads-iconic-birds-no1-lesser.html), hundreds of Redwing and Fieldfare, 7 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 5 Teal (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Common: Firecrest in holly thickets from path which runs alongside Putney Vale Cemetry.100+ Redwing, 1 Fieldfare (Peter Carlill). *Woodside Park: 2 Blackcaps (m+f), 60+ Redwings, 55 Fieldfares, 8 Blackbirds, f Sparrowhawk in Westbury Road gardens, plus a Rook and 3 Lapwings over (Ian Ellis). 'Thursday 2nd February 2012' *Bexleyheath (Broadway) - Christchurch Cemetery: 8 Greenfinch, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Chaffinch. Library - 2 Pied Wagtail (Chris Rose). *Bow Creek: 5 Shelduck, 152 Teal, 1 Redshank (John Archer). *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): 10 Redshank, 6 Common Snipe, 400+ Teal, 26 Gadwall, 19 Fieldfare West, 1 Reed Bunting South west (Stuart Fisher), 2 Common Sandpiper (Marco Johnson) *Bushy Park: Water Rail, 40 Meadow Pipits, 200+ Redwings, 100 Fieldfares, 40+ Siskin (Tony Duckett). Any chance I could get a location for the Water Rail? Would be nice to have a pop over for this one. Thanks. (Billy Dykes) *Cranford CP, J3 M4: Kingfisher, Buzzard, Kestrel, c10 Goldcrest, 4 GS Woodpeckers, Green Woodpecker, several large Long-tailed Tit flocks, c70 Redwings (W.Marks) *Crayford Marshes: 8 Little Gull (all 1st winter) downriver this morning, Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the yacht club a.m. 6 Grey Plover, 2 Pintail, 7 Curlew, 3 1st winter Yellow-legged Gull (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 1st winter Little Gull lingering off golf centre around power station outfall (Paul Hawkins per JA). *Danson Park (Bexleyheath): circa 10 Siskin, 2 or 3 Nuthatch, 2 Stock Dove, 1 male Teal, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 1 - probably 2 - Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Jay, 3 Egyptian Goose, 58 Canada Goose, 1 Mistle Thrush, 4 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Lesser Black-backeds Gulls, a few Common Gulls, 1 Chaffinch, 3 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Wren plus usuals (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: 22 Teal, 8 Tufted Duck (basin mostly frozen) (John Archer). *Fulham Reach: 1 Lapwing over going W, 3 Redwing (Margravine cemetery) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Horsenden Hill Fields: 100+ Fieldfare and Redwing , 2m/2f Bullfinches, Sparrowhawk (Martin Smith). *Lordship Rec: 4 Lapwing flew low over the park southward at 14:45 (Jeremy Richardson). *Morden Park: fem Reed Bunting (David Campbell). *Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) 20 Monk Parakeets, 1 Chiffchaff, 10 Chaffinch, 3 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). *Muswell Hill: Tawny Owl just caught something outside my back window. 9.30 pm (P.Angus). *Oakwood Park, N14: 1 Mealy Redpoll feeding on Hawthorn buds with 2 Lesser Redpolls, 12:28 - 12:35 hrs (Robert Callf). *Osterley Park: 16.46 Barn Owl seen hunting in daylight for c10 minutes. Local dog-walkers report regular dawn and dusk sightings over the last month. (K.Fisher). This is interesting. Barn Owls were present in the late 1960's / earlier 1970's. Nested in dead tree in "West Fields" south of M4. Tree long gone. (Roger Dewey) *Rainham Marshes: 3 Caspian Gull, 5 Yellow-legged Gull and 1 Mediterranean Gull at stone barges on falling tide this am. (Ghost Birders) Jack Snipe '''flushed by Southern Boardwalk at 15.50 but not relocated. '''Short Eared Owl '''flew over NW Corner of Pennington Marsh (Near A13/Ferry Lane Junction) at 17:15. (Davey Leach) *Stockers Lake: M&F Smew, Little Egret, Goosander on river. '''Black Necked Grebe briefly on Bury Lake.(Richard Francis, who missed the Grebe) *Sutcliffe Park: 3 G Heron, 1 Common Snipe, 1 Kingfisher (James Lowen). *Stockley Park Golf Course, Uxbridge: Mallard, Coot, Black-headed Gull, Feral Pigeon, Woodpigeon, Ring-necked Parakeet, Green Woodpecker (2), Great Spotted Woodpecker (2) Drumming heard, Dunnock, Robin, Blackbird, Feildfare (5), Long-tailed tit, Great Tit, Magpie, Carrion Crow, Goldfinch (Singing). Bullfinch (Male) (Paul Boult) *Wanstead Flats: 21 Lapwing (south in small groups), 60 + Jackdaw, large numbers of Fieldfare and Redwing, 17 Goldfinch, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (east) (Nick Croft et al) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 12 Egyptian Goose, Gadwall, Pochard, Shoveler, 4 Little Grebe, Lesser Redpoll, Kestrel, 1 Lapwing (Nick Croft) 'Wednesday 1st February 2012' *Bromley-by-Bow (Abbey Creek): Water Rail (feeding on mud with Teal south of reed bed on island, am), Snipe, 2 Redshank, Green Sandpiper, c400 Teal, 16 Gadwall, drake Tufted Duck, 18 Linnet, Chiffchaff, 2 Sparrowhawk (m and f), imm Great Black-backed Gull (S Fisher) *Bushy Park: 46 Meadow Pipit, 3 Fieldfare, 60+ Redwing, 40+ Siskin (Tony Duckett). *Crayford Marshes: 3 1st winter Little Gull down river p.m. Spotted Redshank on foreshore near Yacht Club. Water Pipit, Knot, Grey Plover, 15 Golden Plover, 2 Little Owl, Peregrine, 6 Pintail, 2 Rock Pipit, 6 Yellow-legged Gull's, Green Sandpiper (Kev Jarvis). *East India Dock Basin: 106 Teal, 28 Tufted Duck (John Archer). *Green Lane, Hounslow: male Peregrine (W.Marks) *Hampstead Heath: 2 male and 1 female Bullfinch in shrubs on bank to south of Kenwood (Liz Valentine) *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, 1 Coal Tit (Mark Ruscoe). *Oak Hill Woods (LWT) LNR, East Barnet, Herts. EN4: Common Buzzard perched in wood late afternoon per Kit & Carl (Bob Husband) *Park Farm (Enfield): 1 Woodcock, 21 Lapwing (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Rainham Marshes: Iceland Gull, Snipe, Dunlin, Curlew, Golden Plover, Pintail, Wigeon, Gadwall, Water Rail, very tame Reed Bunting - almost stood on it! No luck finding the Bearded Tits - too windy for them and for me (S. Haslem); juv Gannet on Thames, 3 Caspian Gull, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Mediterranean Gull, all at the barges (Ghost Birder). *Roding Valley Park: Kingfisher, 3 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Green Woodpecker, Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, around 20 Goldfinch, around a dozen Long-tailed Tit (Alan Hobson). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 27 Shoveler, 1 Sparrowhawk (TeRNS). *Streatham (Oakdale Rd): 1 Wren, 1 drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker (R Bell). *Sutcliffe Park (Kidbrooke): 2 Jack Snipe, 4 Common Snipe (Conrad Ellam). *Thorney CP: Little Egret, Bullfinch (m), Red Kite over, Grey Heron, Stock Dove, 10 Redwing, 2 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, Kingfisher, 2 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Siskin, Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, 5 Great Crested Grebe (Sue Giddens). *Totteridge Valley: 13+ Mandarin on Darlands Lake (Steve Blake). Late afternoon: Water Rail (my first one here :-), 14 Mandarin, 7 Teal at Darlands Lake; 5/6 Reed Bunting, 200+ Fieldfare, 60+ Redwing, male Sparrowhawk in/over adjacent fields (Ian Ellis). *Trent Park: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, feeding in Hornbeam, 13:45 - 13:55 hrs - our first sighting of the year! (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Male Goldeneye displaying on East Warwick (although nearest females on No 5).(Quentin Given). *Wanstead Flats: c. 40 Lapwing through (various small groups in various directions, though a group of 12 did land on the fairground briefly), 2 Linnet, 7 Skylark (fairground), 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 23 Fieldfare, Redwing, 2 Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge from his home) *Wanstead Park: 2 Firecrest (Bush Wood still), 2m Wigeon (The Basin- JL c. 08:45, still at 10:00), 9 Egyptian Goose (The Basin), 2 Teal, Shoveler, Pochard, 100s Redwing in the woods, c.100 Fieldfare over west, Coal Tit, Siskin, 3 Lapwing, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Jonathan Lethbridge). *Woodside Park: 8 Fieldfares and c20 Redwings in gardens this morning (Ian Ellis). *Wraysbury Gravel Pits: 4 Smew (2 pairs, courting and mating on Heron Lake), 6 Goosander, 12 Goldeneye, c20 Siskin (Rob Ayers). 'Archived News' NEWS FROM PREVIOUS MONTHS/YEARS